YWE Royal Rumble 2013
Card 30 Man Royal Rumble Match; Winner Gets a World Title Shot @ Wrestlemania! YWE Championship Double D © vs. Blue Star Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Angel Last Man Standing Match - RAW MITB Briefcase On The Line; If Scott Razor loses he must Retire! Antho (h) vs. Scott Razor YWE Tag Team Championship Bro Code (Domination & Kid Wild) © vs. J2 Red (Justin James & Red Dread) Mr. Ace Will Talk Regarding Rocker, Fayth, and the faith of the IC Title. Results *2. Bro Code's original opponents, J2Dread (Justin James & Red Dread) were seen taken out backstage. Dark Angels took their place as they attack Bro Code from behind. Later in the match, J2Dread came out and laid out both teams. *3. In the final moments of the match, Razor hits the Razor's Edge to Antho onto the steel steps. But Nightmare Kid came to the ring and hit the Nightmare Stunner. Due to the match's stipulation, Scott Razor retires from YWE. After the match, Nightmare Kid throw Scott Razor out of the ring as he and his brother celebrates in the ring together. *4. The match ended in dq when CrazyOne hit Double D with a sledgehammer. Blue Star was livid of the result so he decided to vent his frustrations on the referee by assaulting the ref with a steel chair. *5. After the gruding contest, Skillz celebrates in the ring then points to the Wrestlemania Logo as the amazing CPV comes to a close. 30 Man Royal Rumble Match Royal Rumble Notes *Guest appearances by Stone Cold Steve, Brock Lesnar, The Rock and The Undertaker. *Stone Cold Steve Austin made his shocking return to a YWE ring as he taking revenge on Grimez. *The Rock layth the Smackdown on Dynamite including hitting the Rock Bottom and the People's Elbow before eliminating Dynamite. *Dynamite eliminates The Rock from behind then the two brawl around the ring a bit until they went backstage. *Mr. Black was about to eliminate Undertaker from the match until Skillz hit a dropkick onto Mr. Black as Taker was eliminated by Mr. Black as Mr. Black was eliminated by Skillz at the same time. *Mr. Ace made a Royal Rumble record by becoming the fastest elimination in history. Miscellaneous *Dynamite was disappointed of The Rock not answered his challenge because he thought The Great One was scared. Dynamite then said to let The Rock to be scared while he become the first to win 2 YWE Royal Rumbles in history. *Victor X told Phsycoz where the hell he was when he lost the UHC to Angel. Victor X was pissed that no longer the UHC Champion because Phsycoz told him that he couldn't get the job done and underestimating someone who can go toe to toe with Mr. Black. Phsycoz then told Victor X that he will the Royal Rumble tonight and Victor will get his title back at Elimination Chamber. Then the two of them headline YWE Wrestlemania 4. *Mr. Ace announces that due to Rocker's injury at TLC, he was forced to striped him of the Intercontinental Championship. He first thought to either reward to the no. 1 contender or have a match. But he decided to do neither because Fayth is an SOB who has crossed him for the last time. So he decided to reward it to a deserving character and that character was none other then Dark Shark. Mr. Ace then give the title to Dark Shark who accepted the title in grace. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs